MSG: Deja Gundam EP 1: Return To Axis
by Shizu-Kun
Summary: Two years after the Second Neo-Zeon War, An ace pilot from the war and his crew return to Axis. Only to find that Neo-Zeon still is active. The two small groups begin to fight as they uncover more and more clues to what happened to Char Aznable and Amuro Ray in the moments that Axis was being pushed away from Earth. (Space Rainbow) Re Uploaded, hopefully easier to read.


Episode 1: Return to Axis

Story by Shizu-Kun

Two figures in pilot suits stand on the launching deck of the Bylan, a small cruiser and base for the Ba-Wa. "It doesn't look like much has changed since we left. Does it, Maxis?" Lee Hymoto, a veteran of the Second Neo-Zeon war, exclaims. In front of the Bylan are two huge masses of rocks which was once the Axis colony. Two years ago Neo-Zeon led by Char Aznable tried to drop this colony onto Earth.

Maxis nods then turns his attention to a silver streak moving across space. He bumps Lee to gain his attention. "Is that a mobile suit," Maxis asks? Lee takes a step forward. "It has to be, it's moving way to fast to be anything else," he pauses "But there hasn't been any Neo-Zeon activity reported," Lee says trying to reason out the situation. The unknown object veers left then disappears behind a chunk of Axis' debris. The launching deck lights up with laser markers while the huge door to the hanger screaks open. "An unknown mobile suit has been spotted, Maxis, Lee, get to your mobile suits," Lee and Maxis hear over their helmet speakers. "You got it," Maxis says with a smile. They both float into the hangar to board their mobile suits. Lee grabs the top of the cockpit hatch of a steel colored mobile suit. He slides into the pilot seat, punching buttons, a panel slides from the right to Lee's lap while handles appear beside him. The suit roars to life as the eye cameras light up giving it a unique personality. Inside the suit Lee is engulfed by a full three hundred and sixty degree view of the hangar. An engineer on the deck waves the suit over to the catapult. Lee slowly pushes down on the left pedal and moves the left handle up. The suit steps over to the catapult then carefully puts one foot then another into the feet hooks. In front of Lee in his helmet a countdown appears, 5, 4,3,2,1. "Lee Hymoto, you are clear to launch," the voice of the launch supervisor, Renton Bo, plays through his speakers. "This is Lee Hymoto, Nitro Gundam Launching," he yells as the pushes the throttle to maximum. The back engines roar a reddish fire then the mobile suit flies out of the hangar and into space. Next to launch is Maxis' custom Gera Doga. "Red Blaze launching," Maxis yells as the catapult pushes the suit out into space. Lee pivots his head to the left then right before spotting Maxis' Doga. "I thought you wouldn't be able to catch up. Ha-ha," Lee laughs. Maxis drops his head. The panel in front of him lights up showing Axis reactor energy levels. "You're just jealous my mobile suit has more color than yours," Maxis points out then spins the Gera Doga off to the left towards the engine.

"Lee, are you reading the same heat signatures that I am?" Maxis asks. Lee looks down at the panel. After pressing a few buttons a heat map of Axis' internal structure appears. "That is defiantly a mobile suit. No doubt," Lee responds. Nitro veers to the right flying closer to Axis' surface. Maxis primes his Zaku II Machine Gun "Get ready for a fight. Whatever it is you're about to catch up with it," Suddenly a black and red mobile suit bursts from a maintenance shaft headed towards Nitro Gundam. Lee dodges the suit by igniting Nitro's backpack thrusters sending the suit into a front flip. Nitro's left foot catches the left backpack vernier. The mysterious suit spins sideways into a disabled Jegan. "Damn, what was that," Lee stops, releases his breath then turns Nitro to face the suit. Suddenly the main camera is hit with a black and red fist. Nitro goes tumbling through space head over feet before landing on its back on the surface of Axis. Meanwhile Maxis is searching through Axis' engines. "Lee, have you made contact with that unknown suit," Maxis asks? Lee maneuvers Nitro so it is sitting up. The unknown suit materializes in front of Nitro. Lee replies "Yeah, but I'm kind of busy here, Maxis." The suit reaches to its back skirt to remove a beam saber. The green beam lights up the darkened surface of Axis. Lee squints to see what type of suit it is. Its left hand brings the saber up to the face. Slowly the green light from the beam saber shows a white face plate then a black head with red fins extending to the back. A red metallic V-fin with black tips comes into Lee's view.

"Maxis, this suit it's a Gundam," Lee yells into the helmet microphone. Lee pushes both pedals down causing the thrusters in Nitro's feet to ignite. Nitro Gundam rises off the rock in a matter of seconds. While the unknown Gundam counter acts Lee's move by thrusting the beam saber forward. The blade scorches the right side of Nitro's side instantly burning through the top layer of metal. "Lee, do you need help?" Maxis asks with a hint of worry in his voice. Nitro's back thrusters ignite sending the suit back into space. "No, Maxis head back to the Bylan. This is my fight," Lee says while taking deep breaths. "But,I-" "No, tell them I'll be back soon," Lee cuts Maxis off. "Alright, just don't die," Maxis sighs. "We have enough data for now returning to the Bylan." Nitro retreats back from Axis' orbit. Out of the corner of Lee's eye he sees a silver streak of light veer to the left then back towards the right. "Damn, I have to do something and fast," Lee thinks. Searching the surface of Axis he finds the maintenance hatch that the unknown Gundam came from. "That's the best bet," Lee thinks while beginning to maneuver the suit towards the hatch, but he freezes when the suit appears in front of him again. The suit pulls its right arm back to swing the beam saber. Lee hits his right vernier thrusters causing the suit to veer out of the beam's way. The green beam saber bends as it passes through space. Once Nitro lands behind the Gundam Lee presses the pedals down. In a fiery red blast Nitro Gundam is flying towards the surface of Axis. The unknown Gundam veers around with a mega particle cannon. Maxis turns his Gera Doga around just in time to see the beam hit Axis and explode. Nitro Gundam escapes the initial blast by reaching the hatch but the heat melts some of the metal on the back thruster pack. An alarm goes off in Nitro's cockpit. Lee pulls up a schematic of the suit. A small message appears with the image. "Left main thruster malfunction" While the left backpack thruster is highlighted in red. "Damn," Lee mutters then closes the schematic.

Maxis sighs then turns the Gera Doga back towards the Bylan. "This is Maxis Nogato, requesting to land," The launching deck of the Bylan lights up while the hangar doors open for the second time. "Gera Doga you are clear for landing," the operator's voice plays through the mobile suits speakers. Maxis expertly pilots the suit into the hangar. Once the deck and hangar are cleared the launching deck goes dark and the Bylan retreats back into space. Eri Vela, a female rookie mobile suit pilot, floats up to Maxis' Gera Doga in the hangar. "Where's Lee," she asks in a worried tone? Maxis removes his helmet then opens the cockpit hatch. "He decided to say behind and fight the unknown suit alone," Maxis' jet black hair ruffles from the wind generated from the cockpit hatch. Eri looks back to the hangar door. Maxis places his hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine. The Nitro will see him through this," he reassures her. Her blue eyes light up as she looks to Maxis. "Now, go to the bridge and give the deck managers this," Maxis opens his hand. A small disk floats in the zero gee environment. Eri grabs it with both hands. "What's on it," she asks eagerly? Maxis moves the hair out of his eyes, "It's the data from Nitro's performance and the engines of Axis." Eri pushes off from the Gera Doga's hatch. She grabs on to a wall hook which takes her to the floor of the bay. Maxis follows close behind. They both enter the bulkhead door towards the bridge. "Why where you surveying Nitro's performance," Eri asks? Maxis from the opposite side of the hallway answers her "Captain Lin wanted a study done on how the psycho-material affects Lee's NewType abilities." Eri opens her left hand to look at the data disk. A few crew members float by headed to the main guns. "What did you learn from this?" Eri asks after they pass by. Maxis and Eri stop at a bulkhead door leading to the bridge. "I haven't been," Maxis grabs Eri's hand pausing for a moment. "able to catch him in combat. Until now," He finishes. She seems hesitant but regains composure "Promise me, that you and Lee will be safe," She says with a stern tone. Maxis laughs while casually putting a hand behind his head "don't worry I won't let anything happen to him. Trust me," Maxis adds.

The door opens to Captain Lin, her golden brown hair floats freely in the zero gee. "Have you gained any viable combat information on Lee" Her tone sparks through the air. Maxis and Eri snap to attention. "No, Madam, not much." Maxis yells then shoots a smile at Eri, who in turn rolls her eyes. Eri holds out her left hand to Lin. The Captain looks down. "What's this," She curiously asks? Eri opens her mouth but Maxis cuts her off. "That Captain is a thermal engine scan of Axis and a small portion of combat data from Nitro." The Lin picks the disk up then proceeds to inspect it. "I see," She pauses while bringing a finger to her lip "I'll have the engineers look at this immediately," A crew member on the bridge yells from behind a monitor. "Captain come look." Maxis, Eri, and Lin rush into the huge room of the bridge. They crowd around the small screen trying to get a view, Energy beams and explosions dot the screen lighting up the blackness of space. "Madam, there is an unconfirmed hostile mobile suit engaging Nitro." The crew member says while adjusting some dials. "Can we confirm what group the Suit belongs to?" Captain Lin asks. The crew member shakes his head, "I've backcrossed it with every mobile suit data base I can think. No matches and no markings on the suit either," Eri's eyes widen as an explosion ripples across the surface of Axis. "Who, just got hit?" She asks while holding her right hand to her chest. "That's hard to tell." The crew member pauses. "I'm reading multiple hits on both suits. It seems that both suits are emitting interference waves that are confusing our sensors." Eri gasps while Maxis clenches his fists. "Open a channel to Lee," Captain Lin commands. The crew member turns some dials and presses a few buttons. "This is Lee Hymoto, you rang Captain," Lee's voice brings them all cheer. Eri exhales, bringing her hand from her chest to her side. "Damage report," Captain Lin demands. The comm. is quiet for a moment then an alarm breaks the silence. "My leg verniers and shoulder verniers are offline as is my left backpack thruster," Lee says calmly. A few seconds later he screams then the comm. goes dead.

Everyone on the bridge stops and looks. "Is-is he dead?" Eri stutters then looks down and closes her eyes. "Lee are you there, respond now!" Captain Lin orders. "Madam, he's shut the channel off." The crew member says in a low tone before leaning back in his chair. Eri grabs Maxis, who is staring at the monitor watching the beams and explosions. "Do you think he is dead?" Captain Lin asks turning to face Maxis. Maxis shakes his head. A huge explosion covers the view of space in red. The crew member jerks up to the monitor. "Madam, Nitro Gundam's signature has disappeared from the radar." Eri squeezes Maxis' arm tighter then starts to cry. Maxis stairs at the gray metal plates of the floor then to Eri, but remains silent. Captain Lin walks to the captain's chair. Finally Maxis breaks the silence. "He's not dead." Eri looks up at him with tears running down her face. "How do you know that?" she yells. "Because he turned the comm. off," Captain Lin adds. "What does that have to do with it, his suit just disappeared from radar," Eri yells again, letting go of Maxis and stumbling to the window of the bridge. "That's where you're wrong, Eri," Maxis says. Eri in a rage spins around and slaps Maxis. "How do you know that?" Eri screams at Maxis. He rubs the hand print on his cheek then smiles. "Because of that," he says pointing behind her. Eri turns around to see a badly damaged Nitro Gundam float up to the window. She runs to the glass and presses her hands to it. Nitro's left arm is completely severed as well as both of its legs. The main camera on top of its head is cracked. Tears run down Eri's face as Maxis and Captain Lin joins her at the window. A light flicks on illuminating the inside of a huge gash in the chest of Nitro. The cockpit hatch opens. Floating out into space is a red and gray colored arm. Next the rest of the space suit comes out. Standing on the bottom hatch with a cracked helmet is Lee. He smiles and gives thumbs up, then points to the left and steps back into the broken mobile suit. "Open the hangar bay,' Captain Lin yells while pointing to a crew member on the bridge.

Nitro Gundam crashes on launching deck one. Lee opens the hatch, as he attempts to get out a hand in a yellow and pink space suit reaches through the hatch. Lee pushes off from the chair and grabs the hand. Eri pulls him up onto the left chest piece of Nitro. Lee hugs her. While they stand on Nitro's chest Maxis' Gera Doga emerges from hangar one. Lee grabs Eri's hand, pulling her off the broken suit to the deck. Maxis uses the Gera Doga to pick up what was left of Nitro. Lee grabs hold of a handle with his right hand then grabs Eri. The handle brings them into hanger one. Shortly behind them is Maxis. A bay engineer waves Maxis in then directs him to a hydraulic lift. The Gera Doga lays the broken and charred remains of Nitro on the lift. Lee looks at the bay door as it closes. A star in the distance shines through the crack then is shut out as the door seals. Eri removes her helmet, letting it float, then jumps on Lee pulling his cracked helmet off. "Eri, you seem happy to see me," Lee says with a smile. Eri grabs his hand leading him towards the bridge.

"Captain Lin wants to see you," She playfully says then squeezes his hand. Lee stops Eri in the middle of the hallway. "Eri is there something wrong?" he asks looking into her blue eyes. Eri shakes her head "No, why?" "Because, you're acting different than usual," Lee answers her question. "I'm just happy to see you alive," Eri says. Lee stands there thinking for a moment, but his thought is broken when Eri kisses him. "What are you doing?" Lee protests while pushing her off. Eri crosses her arms and pouts. "I thought you were dead," she sighs. Lee unzips the collar around his suit. "I didn't think it was a big deal, or that you cared about me." Lee pauses putting a hand on Eri's shoulder. "Just him," he says looking towards hangar one. Eri shrugs his hand off, turning her back to him. "It used to be like that," She says. "Then what changed?" Lee asks as he walks up to her side. Eri looks down at the floor. "Back when we fought Neo-Zeon. When you and Maxis where sent to stop Axis I was scared that I would never see Maxis again. After Axis broke in two and Maxis' Jegan was disabled by a stray funnel blast I thought I'd never see him again. Then you offered to go and save him. That was when it all changed. Maxis died to me on that day." Lee turns to face her. "I didn't know, but you should've been happy he was alive." Lee says. Eri's eyes fill with tears. "I was at first, but still I could have lost him," she pauses to catch her breath. "We could have lost him." She sobs. Lee wraps his arms around her. "I know, he's like a brother to me." She looks up at him with tears running down her face. "But, he's still in love with you." She pushes off of him and wipes her tears away. "What he is?" Eri asks in a confused and shocked tone. Lee shakes his head yes. "When I rescued him from the Jegan, and even when I stayed with him in the infirmary all he would ask is if you were safe and if he could see you," Lee says in a stern voice. Eri looks towards the door to hangar one then back to Lee. "I'm sorry Lee but I can't. I've made up my mind," She says. Lee closes his eyes for a second and exhales. Lee grabs her shoulder. "Oh, that's right you have something with Captain Lin," She snaps. Lee steps back with his mouth open. "No, it's not like that we're just friends and dedicated mobile suit pilots." He brings a finger up to point at her. Eri rolls her eyes and shrugs. "That's what it is. She can pilot a mobile suit better than me," Eri snaps off again. Lee clenches his fists. "You know, I once had feelings for you, but you were interested in Maxis. So I found someone else," Lee's voice cuts through her. Eri's eyes glass over and a blank look appears on her face. "That's the only reason you're like this. You found out that I was with Captain Lin," Lee adds. Eri's mouth falls open. "How dare you accuse me of trying to come between you and the Captain," Her face gets red. Her sadness turns to anger. She rears back with her right hand to slap Lee. As soon as she starts to swing someone grabs her hand. "That's enough, Eri Vela," a motherly voice rings through the air. Eri turns around to meet the gaze of Captain Ai Lin. "How much of that did you hear Captain?" Eri retreats behind Lee. "All of it," Lin's sweet voice scares Eri even more. Lee salutes then moves to join the Captain's side. "I'm sorry about what I said." Eri apologizes. Captain Lin smiles "It's ok Eri, now in need to talk to Lee alone," Lee looks at Lin with a shocked expression. "Yes, madam I should go check on Maxis anyway," Eri salutes then walks towards hangar one.

Captain Lin and Lee walk down the hall towards the bridge. Lee stops at the bridge door. "Did you really hear all of that?" he asks. Lin crosses her arms. "Yes, it's ok Lee I can understand if-," "No its not alright, what was said was the truth," Lee cuts Lin off. "I did have feelings for her but that was two years ago," Lee sighs. Captain Lin places a hand on his shoulder. "She's new to the mobile suit, and cannot understand the bonds that are forged on the battlefield," Her voice brings Lee some comfort. Lee turns to look down the hall. "If she is so scared of losing someone to combat why fall for someone who is in combat almost all the time?" Lee asks. Lin's soft hand touches his face guiding it back towards her. "Because, she has read the reports and saw you in action. She wants you to step out of the mobile suit for good." Lin grabs Lee's left hand. "Why me? Why try to change me?" Lee asks in a confused tone. Captain Lin opens the door to the bridge. Stepping into the room she answers his question. "It is because you are one of the best besides Amuro Ray. She has seen war take some of the best pilots. She doesn't want to see it take you or Maxis." Lee follows her into the room. The Captain sits at her chair, leaning to the right to rest her cheek on her right hand. "Captain the unknown suit appears to be involved in some surface activity on Axis' second half," A crew member working a monitor yells. Lee and Lin walk over. "What is it doing?" Lee asks as he leans over the seat. "It appears that it is assisting in the movement of supplies," the Captain says. Lee and Lin look at each other. "Could Neo-Zeon be building a base or attempting to rally the survivors for a new attack?" Lee asks. The crew member puts in his word "The cargo is rather large, maybe mobile suits?" Captain Lin runs to her chair. "Renton! Status on Nitro's repairs?" She commands over the intercom. "Umm, not good it's going to need a full repair. I can't be sure on when it will be finished." Renton releases the comm. button after talking then turns his attention back to the data pad.

Hanger one is a buzz as engineers draw up schematics and consult one another, mechanics use power tools to remove armor plates and check wiring. Renton Bo used to work for Anaheim Electronics until Londo-Bell offered him a job that was more exciting than sitting around a factory. After joining Londo-Bell, Renton had the opportunity to meet the famous mobile suit pilot Amuro Ray and even work on Nu Gundam. During his stay he got to know Lee, Maxis, Eri, and Lin who was now the captain but at that time a Jegan pilot. After Londo-Bell's victory he joined up with the Ba-wa to continue his fantastic life as the supervisor of mobile suit hangars. A job he despised but was more exciting that a boring Anaheim Electronics factory. As Renton looks over Nitro he wonders how Lee survived. The stress on the suit would have killed a normal human. Not to mention the high fluctuation reactor was on the verge of shut down. "He's just like Amuro." Renton thinks out loud. Looking out over the hangar Renton see Eri pull Maxis from his Gera Doga and lead him into a hallway. "Wonder what that's about?" He crosses his arms while watching. The door to the hangar observation deck opens. In steps a young engineer. "Sir, we need you to look at this schematic we have designed." He says. Renton still looking out the window says "I'd give anything to be young again and not have wasted my life building weapons of war." The young man places the data pad on the table. "With all due respect sir, if we didn't make these weapons a lot of people would be dead," the engineer says. "I suppose you're right. I've just seen to many good people die at the hands of these things." Renton sighs then walks to the table. "I like the design but we should get this to Lee, after all it is his mobile suit." Renton says after a few moments of looking the schematic over. Walking to the control panel and pressing the intercom Renton calls the Captain and Lee on the bridge. "Yes, Renton" Captain Lin asks. "Lee, I'm sending you a schematic of the mobile suit we have designed from what was left of Nitro." Renton's voice rings through the bridge. "Yes, sir," Lee acknowledges Renton.

Moments later the young engineer that met with Renton steps onto the bridge. "You must be the ace pilot, Lee Hymoto I've heard so much about," He says while shaking Lee's hand. Lee takes the data pad from him. After studying it for a few minutes he nods. "I like it. What will it be called?" Lee asks while handing the pad back to the young man. "Umm, that's up to you sir," the engineer says. Lee laughs "I'll let you name it," Lee says with a straight face. The engineer looks astonished. "Are you sure sir?" he asks with a shocked look. Lee nods yes. "Well, what about Nitro Upgrade or Nitro Repair Mk. II?" Lee places his left hand on his chin. "Nitro Repair Mk. II, I like that. Thanks my friend," Lee says. The engineer salutes then turns to walk away. "Oh, and be sure to put your name as one of the designers," Lee yells. The engineer smiles turning around to face Lee before leaving the bridge back to hangar one. Captain Lin places both of her hands on Lee's shoulders from behind. "That was nice of you," she whispers in his ear. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," Lee says with a smile. The Captain kisses Lee's cheek then retreats back to her seat. Lee walks around the bridge surveying the monitors and having casual conversations with the crew members. "Eri, what did you drag me out to the Gera Doga for?" Maxis complains. "I was in the middle of diag-" Eri puts her finger on maxis' lips stopping him in mid-sentence, "I have to tell you something." "Well, what is it?" Maxis eagerly asks while pushing her hand from his mouth. Eri looks towards the charred Nitro Gundam. "I talked to Lee earlier; he told me some things that I never considered." Eri speaks slowly. Maxis' eyes widen as if he suddenly knows what's going on. "Wait, Eri it is true that I did have feelings for you. Actually that's the only reason I haven't given up yet." A shocked expression appears on her face. "So it is true that after Lee saved you and your stay in the infirmary you asked for me?" She asks then grabs his hand. Maxis looks into her eyes "Yes, I was just concerned about you. Now that you're a mobile suit pilot I'm even more worried about you," He squeezes her hand. She wraps her arms around him. "But it seems after my incident with the Jegan you have be leaning towards Lee," He adds. Eri answers him in a sweet tone. "He's with Captain Lin. Didn't you know that?"


End file.
